Dalam Helaian Kelopak Mawar Merah Jambu
by Uki the Great
Summary: Oneshot. "Jika rahasia bukanlah lagi rahasia". Ichiruki romance. Edited, but I don't know if this story still has some mistakes.


**Bleach** dan segala isinya adalah milik Kubo-sensei cs

Uki cuma author kere yang minjem para karakternya tanpa bilang2

Warning : GaJe, picisan, (agak) OOC, romance, drama, AU

**...**

Pink Rose : Friendship, The Beginning of Love Story

Fic romance pertama Uki. Mungkin masih berantakan atau g kerasa romance-nya. Mohon bantuan readers untuk memberi tanggapan. Silahkan dibaca...

**Dalam Helaian Kelopak Mawar Merah Jambu**

**By **

**Poppyholic Uki**

"Kami semua punya rahasia. Namun kini bukanlah lagi rahasia"

**...**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA. Aku punya sebuah rahasia. Sejak dulu, aku menyukai seniorku Kuchiki Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia, seniorku sejak SD dan juga tetangga yang rumahnya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahku. Bisa dibilang aku sudah menyukai Rukia-senpai sejak aku masih ingusan. Yah, mungkin sekitar kelas 4 SD.

Awal mulanya, aku hanya menganggap Rukia-_senpai_ adalah senpai biasa yang keras kepala dan cuek. Namun aku mulai menyukainya, sejak aku yang secara tak sengaja melihatnya berlatih _ice skating_ sendirian. Waktu itu _Senpai_ akan mengikuti kejuaraan. Aku melihatnya berlatih mati-matian tanpa putus asa apalagi mengeluh. Berkali-kali _Senpai_ terjatuh dengan keras, membentur permukaan es. Tangan dan kakinya lebam dan lecet. Aku terenyuh melihat usahanya. Kuputuskan untuk mendukungnya di kejuaraan.

Aku, yang diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke tempat para peserta menunggu, melihat _Senpai _dicurangi. Kostumnya dirusak. Namun _Senpai_ tidak menangis atau marah. Ketika si pelaku malah memenangi kejuaraan itu, _Senpai_ malah dengan tulus memberinya ucapan selamat dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Dalam hatiku ada suatu debaran aneh yang tidak biasa. Aku mulai menyadari perasaanku ini, saat melihat _Senpai_ diantar pulang ke rumahnya oleh teman prianya yang tidak kukenal.

Aku cemburu.

Hampir semua teman pria _Senpai_, kuanggap sebagai rival. Jika kalian pikir kenapa aku tidak segera menyatakan perasaan ini, itu karena selama ini _Senpai_ tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang cowok. Senpai terlalu jauh buat dijangkau. Selama ini, aku berusaha keras buat mengimbangi _Senpai_. Akan kubuat senpai menoleh padaku dan melihat aku sebagai cowok!

Sejak SMA ini, aku belajar dengan giat supaya lulus dan masuk universitas yang sama dengan_ Senpai_, Seireitei University. Biar senpai sudah kuliah, kami masih sering bertemu secara tidak direncanakan. Biasanya senpai terlihat bersama teman-temannya di Gotei 13 Cafe, dan bersama teman-temanku, aku _nongkrong_ di kafe itu.

Belakangan ini, _Senpai_ ditembak teman kuliahnya. Aku tahu dari temanku, Keigo si biang gosip. Aku jadi malas ke kafe itu. Karena _Senpai_ dan cowok itu pasti ada disana. Aku selalu menghindar setiap senpai mengajakku bicara.

Sejak itu aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengannya, walaupun aku rindu dan merasa bersalah padanya.

"Hei Ichigo! Kau tahu tidak? Kuchiki-_sama_ akan berangkat hari ini ke luar negeri selama 5 sampai 7 tahun. Sekarang mungkin sedang di bandara." Perkataan Keigo membuatku sangat terkejut. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar _Senpai_ berencana pergi, apalagi hingga 7 tahun! Kenapa?

Aku bingung.

Aku belum meminta maaf pada _Senpai_. Aku belum menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak selamanya menjadi anak kecil di depannya. Aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Aku terdiam di tengah kerumunan orang. Teman-temanku merasa heran padaku. Kami sedang berada Vizzard Cinema.

"Temuilah _Senpai_, Ichigo," ucap Mizuiro. Aku menatap teman-temanku. Inoue terlihat sangat kaget dan sedih.

"Katakan padanya sebelum dia pergi." Mizuiro berkata padaku sambil tersenyum.

Mizuiro tahu? Sejak kapan? Selama ini aku menutupi perasaanku rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin orang lain tahu.

"Pakai motorku, bergegaslah!" Chad memberi kunci motor _Ninja_nya.

Aku segera menyambar kunci itu dan berlari. Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan Tatsuki. Dalam otakku hanya ada _Senpai_.

Waktu, aku mohon jangan cepat berlalu.

Bandara begitu ramai. _Senpai_ ada dimana? Aku mencari-cari sosok _Senpai _seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Aku betul-betul kalut. Jika _Senpai_ telah pergi selesailah sudah.

Mataku menangkap sosok _Senpai_. Dia di sana! Masih menunggu keberangkatan. Aku sambar, entah punya siapa, buket mawar pink dari tangan pemiliknya. Aku berpura-pura sebagai penumpang dan menerobos _lounge_, tidak perduli jika tindakanku ini tergolong kriminal.

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengakui perasaanku.

"Ichigo?" _Senpai_ sangat kaget melihat kedatanganku. Lama tidak bertemu, _Senpai_ semakin cantik.

Kutatap mata _Senpai_ dalam-dalam.

"_Senpai_... Ah bukan, Rukia..." Kuatur nafasku. Kulihat ia hanya terdiam.

"Aku..."

**...**

**Inoue Orihime**

Nama lengkapku Inoue Orihime, 17 tahun. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Orihime atau Hime saja. Aku punya rahasia. Aku menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo teman sekelasku sejak kelas 1. Orang yang kuberitahu rahasia ini hanyalah Arisawa Tatsuki, teman baikku.

Aku mulai menyukainya karena dia menolongku dari gangguan kakak kelas yang berniat jahil padaku. Dia begitu keren di mataku. Oh ya, diantara teman-temanku hanya dialah yang memanggilku Inoue saja. Seperti ada jarak, karena dia memanggilku demikian.

Jika kalian pikir aku ini pasif, kalian salah. Bersama Tatsuki, aku merancang berbagai situasi agar aku dapat berduaan saja dengan Kurosaki. Namun sampai saat ini usaha kami belum ada yang berhasil. Entah itu Chad, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Keigo bahkan Hirako-_senpai_ selalu mengganggu situasi dan kondisi yang kami ciptakan.

Aku tahu bahwa hati Kurosaki ada pada gadis lain. Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku dan Tatsuki mencari-cari informasi dan melacak identitas rivalku itu. Nihil. Walaupun begitu aku bertekad untuk memenangkan hati Kurosaki.

Aku selalu berusaha agar dapat diterima di kalangan teman-temannya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah absen dari kegiatan _nongkrong_ bersama mereka. Aku selalu menghalang-halangi niat dan usaha para fans Kurosaki untuk mendekatinya. Seolah-olah aku adalah pacar resmi Kurosaki. Jangan harap aku akan memberikan kesempatan pada mereka! Namun pada akhirnya aku tahu identitas gadis yang telah merebut hati Kurosaki.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Seniorku di SMA. Salah satu _ice skater_ terbaik seprefektur bahkan nasional. Semuanya terungkap saat kami sedang menunggu jam tayang film yang akan kami tonton di Vizzard Cinema.

Kurosaki pergi berlari begitu saja.

Mengejar Kuchiki-_senpai_ yang sekarang sedang berada di bandara dan akan berangkat ke luar negeri.

Aku begitu kaget dan sedih. Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku mulai menangis. Aku langsung pergi tanpa pamit pada yang lain, mengejar Kurosaki. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah punggungnya yang sedang mengendarai _Ninja_ milik Chad menjauh.

Tidak terkejar.

Kumatikan ponselku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara siapa-siapa. Maaf ya, Tatsuki-_chan_.

Tanpa kurencanakan, aku berada di taman kota. Menangis. Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Hatiku hancur. Selama ini usahaku sia-sia. Sejak awal aku tahu itu. Karena dialah yang masih memanggilku dengan nama keluarga meskipun kami telah lama berteman. Aku tahu dia tidak menaruh hati, namun aku terus berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Aku siap bila dia menolakku. Tapi aku baru tahu jika hatiku akan sakit dan terluka seperti ini.

Apakah aku salah jika menyukai Kurosaki?

"Orihime?"

Ishida Uryuu telah berada disampingku. Menyodorkan sebuah saputangan padaku. Air mataku kembali tumpah. Sesaat wajahnya bingung namun kembali tenang.

"Kupinjamkan bahuku. Menangislah sepuasnya."

Dan aku menangis di bahunya. Memegang erat ujung lengan bajunya. Seperti seorang anak kecil. Ishida tidak bertanya apa-apa. Hanya mendengarkan tangisku.

Entah kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman.

**...**

**Sado Yasutora**

Umurku 17 tahun. Namaku Sado Yasutora alias Chad. Entah ini bisa disebut sebagai rahasia atau tidak. Aku tahu jika teman baikku sejak SMP, Kurosaki Ichigo, jatuh cinta pada Kuchiki Rukia-_senpai_. Aku tahu karena Mizuiro secara tidak sengaja membicarakan hal itu saat hanya kami berdua yang makan siang di atas atap. Aku mengerti kalau Ichigo berusaha keras menutupi perasaannya. Jika diibaratkan, Rukia-_senpai_ adalah bunga yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Ichigo.

Namun akupun tahu jika Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Baik Ichigo maupun Orihime, tidak bisa kubantu. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan salah satu dari mereka. Mereka teman-temanku yang berharga.

Kuputuskan untuk tetap tutup mulut.

Terkadang aku kesal sendiri melihat tingkah Ichigo yang menjauh dari Rukia-_senpai_, membohongi perasaannya, ataupun tingkah sok imut yang dipamerkan Orihime. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Ichigo sedang cemburu dan Orihime sedang menunjukkan perasaannya.

Saat Keigo mengatakan bahwa Rukia-_senpai_ akan berangkat ke luar negeri, akupun ikut terkejut. Ichigo belum mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Pakai motorku, bergegaslah!" Kuserahkan kunci motorku. Dia segera menyambarnya dan berlari.

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Orihime. Biarpun demikian, Ichigo harus mengatakan perasaannya sebelum ia merasa menyesal. Aku tahu betapa pahitnya penyesalan. Dalam hati, kudoakan semoga Ichigo dapat bertemu Rukia-_senpai_.

"Motornya harus dikembalikan dengan selamat!"

Ah, sepertinya suaraku tidak terdengar.

**...**

**Asano Keigo**

TARAAA...

Nama, Asano Keigo, umur 17 tahun. _Single_. Aku tidak punya rahasia. Semua orang tahu aku adalah fans berat Kuchiki-_sama_!

Kuchiki-_sama_ begitu cantik, pintar, menawan dan mungil. Dia _ice skater_ idolaku. Jika diibaratkan dia adalah seorang dewi. Hamasaki Ayumi? Ck, cetek!

Aku terus mengumpulkan data-data Kuchiki-_sama_ dan membuntutinya. Kalian bisa menyebutku Kuchiki Mania, Kuchiki _Otaku_ atau bahkan _stalker_.

Menurut info yang kudapatkan, Kuchiki-_sama_ saat ini suka pada seseorang. Namun yang tidak kuketahui adalah siapa orang yang telah merebut hati Kuchiki-_sama_. Oke, Kuchiki-_sama_ memang dekat dengan Abarai-_senpai_ tapi hanya sebatas teman. Ashido Kano yang menembaknya pun, belum diberi jawaban. Tolak saja Kuchiki-_sama_! Tolak!

Tapi, sekarang sepertinya aku tahu. Saat kukatakan bahwa Kuchiki-_sama_ akan berangkat dan pindah studi ke luar negeri, Ichigo langsung berlari mengejarnya. Insting jurnalisku mengatakan Ichigolah orangnya.

Hiks... Sialan kau Ichigo! Seenaknya saja merebut hati Kuchiki-_sama_.

Kuchiki-_sama_ milik semua orang tahu!

**...**

**Arisawa Tatsuki**

Aku Arisawa Tatsuki. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku punya satu rahasia. Rahasia yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Rahasia ini bahkan tidak kubagi dengan Orihime, teman baikku.

Aku suka Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kalian bisa menyebutku pagar makan tanaman. Aku tidak menolak tuduhan itu. Itu kenyataan.

Mulanya, aku hanya membantu Orihime mendapatkan hati Ichigo. Bersama, kami merancang siasat. Yah, meskipun gagal. Aku kenal dengan Ichigo sejak SD namun pada saat itu aku belum ada perasaan apa-apa.

Orihime adalah temanku sejak memberitahukan pada Orihime apa saja yang kuketahui tentang Ichigo. Mungkin karena terlalu sering mengutak-atik privasi dan mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai Ichigo, lambat laun aku jadi menyukainya.

Saat tahu Ichigo sedang menyukai gadis lain, aku cemburu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya pada yang lain. Aku terus memburu informasi mengenai gadis yang dimaksud. Berdua dengan Orihime, kami mencari gadis itu. Kami berdua menghalang-halangi usaha para fans Ichigo.

Aku terus-menerus memanas-manasi Orihime untuk mendapatkan hati Ichigo. Satu hal yang tidak Orihime tahu, aku melakukannya bukan demi dirinya melainkan demi diriku sendiri. Dalam hatiku ada rasa bersalah pada Orihime. Namun aku terlanjur menyukai Ichigo!

Saat di Vizzard Cinema, aku terpukul. Ichigo berlari secepat mungkin demi menemui Rukia-_senpai_. Gadis yang ternyata selama ini kami cari.

"Tunggu dulu Ichigo! Film akan segera dimulai!" teriakku.

"Ichigo!" Aku kembali berteriak. Namun Ichigo tidak mendengarkan teriakanku.

Orihime menangis, berlari menyusulnya. Aku? Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak aktif. Aku menoleh pada Mizuiro, orang yang memanas-manasi Ichigo. Memandanginya dengan sinis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau menyakiti perasaan Hime!"

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu, Tatsuki." Air mataku hampir menetes setelah mendengar ucapan Mizuiro.

"Aku pulang!"

Aku pergi begitu saja. Tak ingin lagi berlama-lama di sana. Kutahan tangisku, tapi aku tak kuat menahannya. Tangisku meledak saat aku duduk di bus menuju rumah. Ada apa denganku? Akulah yang telah menyakiti Orihime.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menggulung tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku menangis sambil memegang erat selimutku. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Orihime tentang semuanya besok. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari persahabatan kami.

"Maafkan aku Hime... Maaf..." lirihku.

**...**

**Abarai Renji**

Oke. Kubagi rahasiaku.

Abarai Renji. Mahasiswa tahun ke-2. Umur 20 tahun, telah legal untuk merokok atau minum _sake_. Sejak dulu aku menyukai sahabat karibku, Rukia-_chan_. Itu rahasia yang selama ini aku simpan.

Kami berteman cukup lama. Aku mengenalnya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMP. Bangku kami bersebelahan, dan ternyata kami sekelas. Dia teman wanita pertamaku di SMP. Obrolan kami cukup _nyambung_. Mulanya aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya sebagai teman. Tapi sejak melihat dia memakai _yukata_ saat festival sekolah, aku menyukainya.

Yah... Sulit untuk menembaknya, lagipula percintaan bukan gayaku. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami selama ini. Pengecut, aku akui hal itu. Aku sangat takut jika perasaan cinta akan merusak hal-hal yang selama ini kami jalani.

Karena lama berteman pulalah, aku tahu Rukia-_chan_ menyukai orang lain. Bukan Rukia-_chan_, jika mengatakan siapa orang yang dia sukai. Rukia-_chan_ pandai dalam menutup-nutupi rahasia. Kenapa tidak diberitahukan saja sih?

Kadang aku kesal. Karena tidak ada kemajuan dalam percintaan Rukia-_chan_, perasaanku seperti digantung. Padahal aku bertekad jika pria yang disukainya memang orang yang pantas, aku akan menyerah. _Lha_ ini? Batang hidungnyapun tidak tampak. Orangnya yang mana saja aku tidak tahu. Memang ada suatu perasaan bahwa 'dia'lah orangnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Biar begitu aku tetap, mendukung Rukia-_chan_ dengan tulus.

Akhir-akhir ini, sejak ditembak oleh Ashido, Rukia-_chan_ muram. Seperti biasa, semuanya dia tutupi dengan senyuman. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia putuskan keluar negeri. Bukan tiba-tiba sih. Tawaran itu datang padanya sejak 1 bulan lalu.

Tidak ada jalan lain untuk meluruskan perasaan ini. Aku mengakui perasaanku saat bersama-sama dengannya menunggu bus. Kubilang padanya tak perlu dijawab karena aku tahu dia menyukai orang lain. Kukatakan, untuk menyudahi perasaaan ini dan memulai mencari cinta yang baru, dan memang setelah itu aku merasa lega. Kami tetap bersahabat.

Kuantar Rukia-_chan_ hingga bandara. Tidak sendiri sih, ada teman-teman yang lain.

"Semoga sukses di sana ya, Rukia-_chan_. Kirimi kabar atau oleh-oleh!" Kujabat tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Renji." Disaat-saat terakhir pun dia begitu manis.

Saat kami semua keluar bandara, aku menangkap sosok Kurosaki Ichigo. Juniorku sejak SMP. Tampak tergesa-gesa dan sedikit frustasi. Dia tidak melihat rombongan kami, berlari melewatiku. Benar dugaanku. 'dia' yang selama ini ada di hati Rukia-_chan_ memang Ichigo-_kun_.

"Rukia-_chan_, ksatria yang kau nanti telah datang lho!"

**...**

**Mizuiro Kojima **

Hai. Perkenalkan, Mizuiro Kojima. SMA Karakura, kelas 2. Ada rahasia yang ingin kukatakan. Aku jatuh cinta pada seniorku sejak pandangan pertama. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia.

Aku mengenalnya sejak masuk SMA. Dia senior yang baik. Orangnya sangat manis walaupun agak tomboy. Seorang _ice skater_ handal. Kuchiki-_senpai_ punya banyak fans seperti Keigo, teman baikku. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membagi rahasia ini padanya. Keigo kan Kuchiki Mania!

Aku tahu kalau Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Aku tahu kalau Tatsuki pun menyukai Ichigo. Aku juga mengetahui kalau Ichigo menyukai _Senpai_ walaupun ditutup-tutupi olehnya, terlihat dari matanya. Aku tahu kalau Ishida menyukai Orihime. Aku tahu perasaan Abarai-_senpai_ pada Kuchiki-_senpai_. Fakta kalau Chad mengetahui perasaan Orihime, Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Ishida, itu aku juga tahu.

Dan aku tahu bahwa hati _Senpai_ telah dicuri oleh Ichigo.

Awalnya aku kesal, oleh karena itu aku diam saja perihal Kuchiki-_senpai_ yang ternyata menyukai Ichigo. Aku tahu_ Senpai_ sengaja mengunjungi Gotei 13 Cafe untuk bertemu Ichigo, walau Ichigo sendiri tidak sadar. Ichigo kelewat _telmi_ untuk menyadari perasaan _Senpai_. Aku tahu semuanya, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sebuah kalimat bijak menyadarkanku.

'Cinta itu tak selamanya harus memiliki'

Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hati _Senpai_. Dalam hatinya telah ada Ichigo. Kuputuskan untuk mendukung percintaan temanku ini. Tulus dari dasar hatiku. Lagipula sekarang aku telah memiliki banyak pacar. Aku merelakan _Senpai_.

Di Vizzard Cinema, saat Keigo mengatakan _Senpai_ akan pergi, aku mendorong Ichigo untuk bertindak. Sudah saatnya dia mengaku pada Kuchiki-_senpai_ dan minta maaf. Mau sampai kapan dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil?

Yah... Walaupun Orihime jadi menangis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau menyakiti perasaan Hime!"

Apa-apaan dia? Bukankah selama ini dia juga menyakiti perasaan Orihime?

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu, Tatsuki." Kubalas kata-katanya.

Tatsuki pulang sambil menahan tangis. Hari ini sudah dua orang cewek yang kubuat menangis, menambah panjang catatanku.

Ichigo pergi, Orihime kabur, Tatsuki _minggat_, Chad pulang karena tidak enak badan. Keigo? Menangis di pojok pot bunga. Bikin malu. Acara menonton jadi berantakan, tapi tiket sudah telanjur dibeli. Apa boleh buat.

"Mau menonton bersamaku?" sapaku ramah pada sekelompok cewek muda yang baru tiba.

**...**

**Ishida Uryuu**

Kalian ingin tahu? Nama, Ishida Uryuu. Umur 17 tahun. SMA Karakura kelas 2. Hobi menjahit. Rahasiaku adalah, aku menyukai Inoue Orihime. Kami sekelas sejak kelas 1.

Awalnya aku menganggap dia sebagai cewek berdada sebesar bola basket tapi berotak kelereng, dan aku tidak akan melirik cewek semacam dia. Namun aku mulai mengaguminya sejak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Orihime adalah yatim piatu. Semuanya tidak tampak di wajahnya. Lalu, lama-lama aku jadi suka padanya.

Karma.

Aku tidak bisa memasuki hati Orihime. Yang tampak di matanya hanya Kurosaki. Sangat terlihat kalau dia menyukai Kurosaki dengan sepenuh hati. Kebaikanku tidak pernah mendapatkan tempat di hatinya. Aku tidak melihat adanya harapan ataupun peluang.

Aku menyerah, menyerah sebelum mengatakannya.

Saat aku berjalan-jalan di taman setelah membeli peralatan menjahit. Aku melihat Orihime. Duduk sendirian dan menangis.

Tadinya aku ingin beranjak dari situ diam-diam, tapi..

'Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang _Gentleman_, Uryuu!' Hatiku berkata demikian.

"Orihime?" Akhirnya aku menyapanya. Rupanya dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku ada di sampingnya. Aku sodorkan sapu tanganku.

Tangisnya pecah dan air matanya kembali mengalir. Siapa yang telah membuat Orihime menangis? Kurosaki?

DEG

Kenapa ini? Bukankah aku sudah menyerah? Sekarang harus bagaimana? Dia sedang memerlukanku.

'Tenangkan dirimu Uryuu.'

Aku duduk disampingnya. "Kupinjamkan bahuku. Menangislah sepuasnya"

Dia menangis di bahuku seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya duduk diam sambil mendengarkan tangisnya.

**...**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Mahasiswi tingkat 2 Seireitei University. Aku menyukai juniorku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Itulah rahasiaku.

Aku mengenalnya sejak SD. Namun aku mulai menyukainya sejak Ichigo kelas 3 SMP. Waktu itu pertandingan basket terakhirnya di SMP. Aku datang mendukung karena Ichigo juniorku. Aku tahu selama ini dia berlatih mati-matian hingga mendapatkan tempat di tim reguler bahkan mendapat kepercayaan sebagai kapten.

Namun di tengah pertandingan yang menentukan itu, Ichigo cedera. Dia ditarik keluar lapangan. Aku tahu dia pasti kecewa. Namun Ichigo tetap mendukung teman-temannya dari bangku pemain. Ketika tim kami menang, Ichigo segera berlari ke lapangan, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan memeluk pemain pengganti dirinya. Ichigo melupakan egonya.

Saat itu aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Terharu bukan karena tim kami menang. Ichigo yang kukenal bukanlah lagi seorang anak kecil melainkan seorang cowok. Dia melihat ke arahku dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku menyukainya.

Kami tetap menjalani hubungan _senpai-kouhai_ hingga aku kuliah. Demi bertemu dengannya, aku sengaja datang ke Gotei 13 Cafe. Aku tahu dia sering ke sana bersama teman-temannya. Aku sangat senang jika memng bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku padanya. Temannya, Inoue, menempelnya begitu mesra. Apakah mereka berpacaran? Ichigo tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu padaku. Melihat mereka, hatiku terasa sesak.

Entah siapa yang menyebarkan kabar bahwa aku ditembak Ashido Kano. Perasaanku jadi tidak menentu dibuatnya. Bagaimana jika Ichigo mendengarnya?

Sebuah tawaran beasiswa ke luar negeri datang menghampiriku. Sudah lama aku ingin kuliah di sana, tapi jika aku pergi, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Saat aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, Ichigo selalu menghindar. Menjauh dariku. Ichigo semakin lengket dengan Inoue. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah? Apakah mereka akhirnya _jadian_?

Kau tahu? Aku cemburu Ichigo!

Kuputuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Pernyataan Renji membuatku kaget. Aku tidak menyangka selama ini dia menyukaiku. Dia memahamiku perasaanku. Kami tetap bersahabat.

Hari keberangkatanku tiba. Renji dan yang lain mengantarkanku. Tapi Ichigo tidak ada bersama mereka. Aku berpura-pura bahagia. Aku gelisah.

Ichigo tidak datang.

Masih menunggu keberangkatan di _lounge_, aku mencoba menelepon Ichigo. Setidaknya sebelum pergi, aku mengatakan perasaanku. Lalu aku melihatnya.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menerobos, berlari sambil membawa buket mawar pink. Ada sesuatu yang menyeruak dari hatiku saat tahu Ichigo datang.

Saat melihatnya, apapun yang ingin dia ucapkan, aku akan mengatakannya. Aku tidak peduli jika Ichigo telah _jadian_ dengan Inoue dan menolakku.

Saat aku ingin mengatakannya, dia menatapku. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara-suara lainnya. Hanya suara Ichigolah yang dapat kutangkap.

"_Senpai_... Ah bukan, Rukia..." Jarak kami semakin dekat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia."

**SELESAI**

**...**

Saat ngetik, lagu NKOTB "I'll Never Let You Go", Late Night Alumni "You Can Be The One", n Namie Amuro "I Love You" muter terus di kepala Uki *kalo ga tau coba cari deh, lagunya enak didenger kok*. Mungkin bagi readers ga cocok, tapi menurut Uki sih cocok hehehe...

Kenapa mawar pink? Soale, menurut bahasa bunga yang Uki udah ketik duluan di atas, cocok buat fic ini *pede buanget deh Ki*

Kepanjangankah untuk sebuah oneshoot?

Apakah Uki berhasil membuat sebuah cerita yang bagus?

Apa ada yang tidak sesuai dengan ejaan?

Silahkan berikan Reviewnya... Mo itu kritik or flame Uki terima dengan senang hati

**RnR**


End file.
